They're The Same As Love
by DPDawn4Life
Summary: "Vampires? Who Would Believe In Them?" That would have been what I would have said a week ago. That was, before I actually fell in love with one... CS, ORS, PS, IS
1. Pilot

**Me: Hey everyone and welcome to my first fan-fic on this account! So welcome to my account! My names DPDawn4Life, but call me Dawn for short! Usually I Would be called Sapphire, but please call me Dawn! Anyways, enough with the intro, we better get into the fan-fic! Paul Disclaimer~  
>Paul: DPDawn4Life doesn't own pokemon! If she did, all the guys would be vampires...<br>Me: I Think they already are! I mean, Ashy-Boy doesn't age! None of them do!  
>Lucario: A Vampires Bite Represents A New Fan-Fic.<br>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
><strong>"V-Vampires? Dawn your crazy!" My best friend shouted.  
>"Their Real!" I insisted.<br>"If Their so real, show me proof," A red head said.  
>I Pulled out a phone and showed them an article on the murders that have been happening recently.<br>"They said that they always kill from the neck, and two small holes are left there. And when they try to do DNA testing, there is barely any blood left to work with!" I Insisted yet again.  
>"Guys! Lunch is getting cold! Your said you would be right down five minutes ago!" Another girl yelled up to us.<br>Me and the other two walked down the stairs and sat down at a table, with bowls of rice and butter chicken sitting at each seat.  
>"So Guys, what was Dawn doing the time?" A dark haired brunette said, after taking her seat at the table.<br>"Leaf, Dawn was insisting that vampires are real," The red head told said brunette.  
>"But me and Misty still don't believe it!" A chestnut haired girl exclaimed.<br>"C'mon! Leaf please tell me you believe me! Misty and May just won't!" I exclaimed dramatically, putting my hand onto my forehead.  
>She shook her head, "Theres no way vampires are real Dawn."<br>I puffed out my cheeks and started filling my mouth with the rice. No one believes me!  
>"Hello? Dawn? Earth to blunette?" Misty said, waving her hand in front of my face.<br>I nodded to show her I was still there. Oh I'm so silly! I forgot to introduce all of us!

My name is Dawn Berlitz! I Have mid back length navy hair, that's put under a white beanie and has two small barrettes in either side of it in the front and cobalt eyes. I wore a black tank top with a white undershirt underneath, and a pink mini skirt. I have some knee high pink boots with black socks, and last of all, on either wrist I had a pink poketch or a black string bracelet with three small purple beads.

Next Up Is Misty Waterflower. Misty is a total tomboy and, trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side! She wears her orange hair in a side ponytail with some bangs over her face and some cerulean eyes. She has on a light yellow crop top, jeans mini shorts, red suspenders and red, yellow and white converse.

After her, is May Maple. May is probably the sweetest person you could meet. She puts her chestnut hair in two pig tails on either side of her head and sapphire eyes. Her outfit consists of a red and navy t-shirt, a white mini skirt, some navy biker shorts and some red, yellow and navy sneakers. Oh yeah! She also wears a red bandanna on her head.

Last of all, is Leaf Green. The classical cute nerdy girl you would find next door. She has waist long chocolate brown hair, and piercing green eyes. She wears a light green tank top with black patterning on it, a red mini skirt, some white, grey and red shoes with light green socks and to finish off her look, a white hat with a red ribbon going around it.

Now back to the reason why I think vampires are real. There have been many murders or missing people reports all over town. And all the murders have always been seen with two red bite markings on their necks, at least, I think their bite marks. And I've been doing a bit of research on vampires. As in read about five lines. But from that I got that vampires bite their victims to kill them. That's all. Speaking of research, I felt my poketch vibrate on my wrist.  
>"Guys I'm going up to my room," I said picking up my bowl of rice.<br>"Why?" Misty asked.  
>"Um, research project?" I said sheepishly before racing upstairs.<br>I locked my door once I got into my room and booted up my computer.  
><em>Vampires <em>I typed into the search bar.  
>I looked through all the pages and clicked the one I think looked best.<br>_Vampires  
><span>__Vampires are the mythical creatures of the night. Their appearances appear to be quite attractive to the eye, and most likely will have pale skin. Vampires eyes go a deep red when suffering blood lust. Blood lust is when a vampire senses a blood that is extremely irresistible to them, and they find it quite difficult to resist their temptation. Vampires fangs are about as sharp as a razor point knife. Their fangs are usually not noticeable considering they can hide their fangs and make them show as normal teeth.  
><em>_Transformations  
><span>__Vampires can create four different types of transformations on other people. One being highly deadly, the other three not so much.  
>First there is the Killing bite. This is the most deadly bite you could ever get, and no one is known to survive through one. The vampire will sink their teeth into the victims neck and a type of liquid will seep into the holes the bite made. This liquid paralyzes the victim, leaving them vulnerable. The vampire will then suck all the blood they can out of the victim, until the victim falls limp and dies almost instantly.<br>The next bite is known as the Admiration Bite. This bite is simply a small nip to the neck, filling the victims mind of everything they need to be an admirer on which ever vampire bit them. The victim will usually faint for a couple of minutes before waking up and not being able to remember stuff about their old life, and just think about the vampire.  
>The bite after that is known as the claiming bite. This bite has to be preformed on the victims lips, rather than neck. If a vampire claims a human, no other vampire is permitted to touch, bite or harm this person.<br>The last bite known Is called the Turning Bite. The turning bite is one of the trickiest bites to preform. Not only does the vampire have to bite the victim, but the victim has to bite the vampire, both drinking equal amounts of blood. As soon as this transformation is finished, the newly turned vampire has to go through training to be able to complete __**{ A/N THE POKEDEX! xD } **__the transformation. If they don't have the training or the turner abandons them, the vampire is known as a lone vampire, which are some of the cruellest you could meet.  
>Though its not known if vampires are real or not, people still believe in them.<em>

I finished reading the article as soon as I heard a knock on the door.  
>"Whos there?" I asked.<br>"Misty," said girl replied.  
>I went over to the door and unlocked it for her to come in.<br>"You need some sleep, we have school tomorrow and its nearly ten."  
>I was studying for that long?<br>"Oh, Okay, thanks Misty," I said, yawning.  
>She nodded before retreating from the room to the one across, her room.<br>I Changed into my PJs and went over to shut the curtains when I noticed a movement outside. The shadow was the identity of a human form.  
>They turned when they heard me at the window and disappeared almost as soon as I saw them.<br>I just saw, a vampire...  
><strong>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X<br>Me: That was the first chapter of my first fan-fic on this account. I'm so excited to write this! Eep! Anyways, until next time guys~  
>Peace Out!<br>~****_Dawn XOX_**


	2. Vampires? And Boys?

**Me: Hey guys and welcome back too... They're The Same As Love!  
>Drew: *Scoffs* I'm not even in it yet.<br>Me: Well sorry! This is going to be mainly IkariShipping! Anyways, Paul Disclaimer!  
>Paul: DPDawn4Life doesn't own pokemon!<br>Lucario: A Vampires Bite Represents A New Fan-Fic.  
>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~<br>**  
><em>6:30 AM, Unknown Location, Unknown Persons P.O.V<em>

"Sir, Location Detected Of New Target. Coordinates 905 through 405 stat."  
>I nodded at the small, pale creature. He looked up at me with fright before running off to go detect any other victims surrounding our target. I sighed and ran my hand through my lavender hair.<br>"Sir, Information collected on Target."  
>I nodded and walked over to my desk, noticing the file. I picked it up and scanned through.<p>

_Name: Dawn Berlitz  
>Age: 16<br>Occupation: Student At Jōryoku Academy. Works Part Time At Mafindiraito Bakery  
>Followers: May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green<br>Address: 49 Yunikōn Street_

I sighed. Why did all the places have to be named in Japanese!  
>"Uh, Paul, We should probably get ready. We are going to school with these targets," I turned around to see a raven haired boy, smiling goofily.<br>"Hn," I said, turning back to my paper.  
>The photo of the girl, she had midnight blue hair, two pieces held up by yellow barrettes. A white beanie adored her head, and she had cobalt eyes. I would say she was pretty cute, but I cant get attached to my targets.<br>One rule of the Vampire code. Never, ever, fall in love with targets.

_7:30 AM, Dawns House, Dawns P.O.V_

I Heard a chirping sound and groaned. What day was it? Saturday? Sunday? Wait, no... MONDAY!  
>"CRAP GUYS ITS MONDAY!" I screamed, waking everyone in my room.<br>They all groaned and I got a pillow to the face.  
>"Gah, Dawn shut up for once," Misty yawned.<br>The other two nodded in agreement. I pouted, "Come on guys, 30 minutes!"  
>Now that, got them up. We pulled on what ever clothes we could find and ran out the door after grabbing an apple to eat. For us, school started at 7:45, and its a ten minute walk.<br>At the last second, me and the girls ran into home room and smiled sheepishly.  
>"Sorry, Prof. Oak," We chorused.<br>He chuckled and motioned for us to take a seat. As soon as I sat down I took out my hairbrush, make up and all other stuff I needed to look good.  
>"Ok everyone, today we have four new students, so please greet them nicely," I heard the Prof say.<br>I didn't look up until I heard my name being called, "Dawn Please listen."  
>I smiled sheepishly again, "Sorry Prof."<br>"So class, these are the four new students," he said, gesturing towards them.  
>All the girls started swooning and I rolled my eyes. Its always the same with them.<br>"Well, we might as well start with the introductions."  
>A chartreuse haired male came forward and scanned the class. He had chartreuse hair and emerald eyes. He wore a smirk on his face. As for clothing, he didn't do too bad. A black long sleeved shirt underneath a short sleeved purple jacket. He also had some teal jeans and black shoes.<br>"My name is Drew Hayden, I'm from Larousse in Hoenn, and I'm a pokemon coordinator," He finished up by flicking his hair.  
>Up next came a guy with a goofy smile. Hazel eyes and Messy raven hair, A red and black baseball cap, A black and yellow jacket over a white under shirt, some blue baggy pants and sneakers. Looks like his mom dressed him, but it suits. <strong>{ AN DP Outfit =3 }  
><strong>"Hello, My names Ash Ketchum, And I'm from Pallet Town, Kanto. I'm A trainer!" He said excitedly.  
>I saw Misty roll her eyes and mouth 'Lame'. I stifled a chuckle.<br>Up next was a guy with pointy auburn spikes and calm sea blue eyes, showing a bit of playfulness. He wore a black t-shirt, some purple jeans and black shoes. He also had a smirk on his face.  
>"Gary Oak, Pallet Town, Training, Grandson To This Old Guy," He said simply, pointing to Prof Oak.<br>He then nodded and smirked, winked and walked back to the other guys. Cue fan girl moment.  
>Up last was the one that sparked interest to me most. He had lavender hair and onyx eyes. A scowled was curved onto his lips. He wore a blue jacket, some grey pants and black shoes <strong>{ AN I forgot his clothes DX } **. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on me. We seemed to have a staring contest, but no not one of those mean ones, one with simply interest in each other. It was broken by Prof Oak coughing.  
>"Paul Shinji, Veilstone City, Sinnoh, Trainer," He said with a curt nod.<br>The Prof then assigned them all seats.  
>Ash was Next to Misty, Drew next to May, Gary next to Leaf and Paul next to Me.<br>"Hi!" I said happily, "I'm Dawn!"  
>He grunted a response and looked down at his desk. I saw a small blush on his face. Did I do something?<br>"Are you ok? Your face is red," I said, putting my hand to his forehead.  
>"I'm fine," He grumbled, taking my hand off his head, "Troublesome."<br>"T-Troublesome?" I said, twitching.  
>"Hn," He replied.<br>"I AM NOT TROUBLESOME YOU EMO FREAK SHOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to him.  
>The whole class went silent and looked towards me and Paul. I slid down in my chair, embarrassed.<br>"Troublesome," He said with a smirk.

_Lunch Time, Mays P.O.V_

"Yeah? Well at least people don't want to eat my hair 'cause it looks like salad!" I said to the male next to me.  
>"At least I don't look like a strawberry, wearing all red!"<br>"Well, Ash said you love strawberries!" I said back.  
>He went at least 50 shades of red before turning away. One for May, None for Salad-Head.<br>"MAY!"  
>I looked to see Leaf running towards me. She hid behind me as soon as Gary rounded the corner.<br>"NEVER TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN GARY OAK!" She screamed at him.  
>"Pervert," I heard Drew mumble to himself.<br>I giggled.  
>Gary Pouted and walked towards Leaf, brushing past both of us.<br>But not before slapping Leafs butt.  
>"GARY YOUR DEAD!" She screamed, chasing him.<br>"Worth It!" He yelled back.  
>I sighed before looking back at Drew. I noticed that he was really pale.<br>"Hey Drew? Were you always this pale? Are you like, A vampire?" I asked.  
>He shook his head furiously and looked back at me, "Me? Vampire? No No No NO!" He said, running off.<br>Now that, was weird.

_4:00 PM, Dawns House, Dawns P.O.V_

I was sitting in my room, listening to music when I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened the door, to find nobody there. I was about to close the door when I noticed a piece of paper.

_You Know Too Much About Us.  
>Don't Cause A Fuss<br>But Tell Anyone  
>And You Will Lose Your Mom<br>And Just So You Know  
>I'm Not A Pro<br>But Just A Vampire, That Stalks To and Fro_

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Me: Well, that was the first chapter! It was so fun to write! Eep! And guys, please review! I wanna know what you thing about this Fan-Fic! Do ya like it? Need Improving? Tell me! No flames though! So guys, Until next time!  
>Peace Out!<br>****_~Dawn XOX_**


	3. Ursula

**Me: Hey guys! Dawn here with the third Chapter of They're The Same As Love! I'm not going to say much other than that I'm going to try and attempt to do the 365 day challenge at the start of 2015! now, lets get straight into it.**  
><strong>Paul: DPDawn4Life doesn't own pokemon.<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: A vampire bite represents the start of a new fanfiction.<strong>

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**_Dawns P.O.V_**

To say I was scared was an understatement. I was above scared. Terrified, Petrified even. I was shaking, knees getting crushed together and teeth chattering. No, I'm not cold. Like I said, I was petrified. I let out a silent scream, remembering the other three were still in the house. I ran up to my room, slamming the door open and falling down onto my bed with a loud thud. I felt hot, salty water fall down my face, landing on my pillow. A few sobs managed to escape my lips, whilst my shoulders were shaking.

I Reopened the note, making sure I read it correctly. I most defidently did. I sat on my bed in a heaped mess. Tears were streaming down my face and some snot was managing to come out of my nose. I buried my face in my pillows and pulled the blanket over me. I heard footsteps run down the hallway and my door was slammed against the wall. Someone came and sat beside me on the bed, rubbing my back soothingly.

"What happened?" A soft voice squeaked out. I felt the person on my bed shift to look her head at the door. **{A/N of course the persons a girl, Dawn doesn't live with guys!} **"It's fine May," The silky voice of the person beside me assured, "Just a rough day I suppose."

I lifted my head to look at the two people that were now accompanying me, May and Leaf. A strong silence overcame the room as we each tried to decide what to do. Leaf looked down at me, her usually piercing green eyes holding calmness and sincerity. "Can you tell us what happened, Dawn?" She asked.

I shook my head to each side and handed her the letter, refusing to speak. She read over the letter and gasped, her green eyes clouding over. She threw the letter over to May who caught it barely. She read it also and gawked. She came over and sat on the other side of me, pulling me into a hug which Leaf later joined in on. "It's going to be ok Dawn," Leaf said softly, petting my hair. I nodded and let tears flow down my face once again, sniffing and softly sobbing. Leaf kept gently petting my head whist May rubbed my back. This may have gone on for quite a few minutes, but all I remember is slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**_7:00 AM, The Girls House, Dawns P.O.V_**

I sighed when I was woken up with a soft chiming coming from the bedside table. I pulled my arm out from under my covers and hit the alarm, making it turn off. I groaned and got out of the soft, comfy bed, walking over to my windows and opening the curtains. I stretched and sauntered over to my wardrobe, picking out a random outfit. I got some jean mini-shorts and a white T-shirt with some black designing. I ran into the bathroom that was oh-so conveniently placed across the hall from my bedroom.

Once inside, I closed and locked the doors and started peeling off the clothes I had slept in. I turned the hot water on in my shower, stepping into the metal box and sighing as the hot, refreshing water hit my delicate skin. I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into my hand, rubbing it through my hair. I washed out all suds before continuing to clean myself with some soap. I was in the shower for a good fifteen minutes before I got out, drying myself thoroughly with a towl, and putting on my new outfit.

I walked down the stairs and noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I walked in, to see Leaf cooking up some pancakes and bacon. I smiled, and walked towards her, Grabbing a plate and holding it out. She smiled and put two pieces of bacon and one pancake on my plate. "The others have finished, might want to hurry since we have fifteen minutes until school starts."

I gaped and ate the food at a inhuman rate. I finished within a minute and I ran off to the door, grabbing my bag as I went. "Thanks for the breakfast Leaf!" I called out before slamming the door closed behind me. OH, how this day was going to be fun.

**_11:45 AM, The School Gym, Dawns P.O.V_**

I ran up the court with the hockey stick held in my hands. This is the worst day I've had for a while! At least I saw Paul earlier. Don't get side-tracked Dawn! I noticed a girl from the other team coming towards me with the ball. I believe her name was Ursula. I ran up the court and reached out with the long wooded stick, attempting to get the ball. Ursula smirked at me before pulling her hockey stick high in the air, and swinging it back down towards the ball with all her power. Unfortunately, someone had managed to get the ball while she was powering up, and I was the one thing in her target range.

A sickening crack filled the air as I screamed in pain, falling towards the ground whilst holding my leg. The whole game stopped as everyone turned to look at me, squirming in pain on the floor. Ursula chuckled and looked down at me, "Aw, has Dawnie been put in her place? At the bottom. Too bad, I was looking forward to hurting you in other ways possible," She smirked. Misty, the only other girl from our household that was in this class, stormed over to Ursula, seething with anger. Ursula swallowed as she noticed the furious red-head coming towards her. Misty started yelling censored things at the pink haired girl, but the only thing I could focus on was my leg. It felt like it had been snapped in two.

I noticed the teacher talking to a few of the boys before Paul came over to me. He put one arm under my legs and the other around me back, lifting me off the ground. I snorted and looked away from him, "I could walk myself you know," I exclaimed. He smirked and looked down at me, "So even though you most likely broke your leg in more than five different places, you think you can still walk?" He shook his head and proceeded to exit the gym. "Paul!" The teacher called out, "Where do you think you're taking Miss. Berlitz? Jimmy and Sam were just about to take her to the nurses."

Paul 'Hn'ed and continued out of the gym. The teacher, knowing not much would change, gave up and told everyone that the rest of the period they could practice any sport. Paul looked down at me and seemed to be thinking, "Troublesome, don't scream but I'm going to get you to the nurses office faster," He said solemnly. I nodded and next thing I knew, wind was rushing past us and we were at the nurses office within a few mere seconds. I gasped.

"Y-You're a... V-Vampire?" He nodded and took me into the nurses office. The nurse looked up and gasped when she saw us, "She was hit hard in the leg by a hockey stick in P.E class, most likely a broken leg," Paul said simply. The nurse nodded and went out back, most likely to get a stretcher. Paul looked down at me, "Don't tell anyone Troublesome, you hear me?" I nodded meekly and he 'hn'ed again. The nurse came back out with a stretcher and Paul put me gently down on the bed-like medical equipment. "Stay safe," He mumbled before walking out of the office with his hands in his pockets. So my theories were true?

Vampires do exist?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Me: Finally I got this chapter finished! Yay!**  
><strong>Dawn: Yay!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Sorry for not updating in a while but we just finished school so I was really busy! Anyways guys, until next time!<strong>  
><strong>Peace Out!<strong>  
><em><strong>~Dawn XOX<strong>_


End file.
